Nightmare VI: La fine
Nightmare VI: La fine (Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare) è un film del 1991 diretto da Rachel Talalay Si tratta del sesto capitolo della saga horror Nightmare, ideata da Wes Craven. Successore del capitolo Nightmare V: Il mito e predecessore de Nightmare nuovo incubo. Trama Uno dei sopravvissuti ai continui sogni assassini causati da Freddy è un ragazzo di nome John, che continua ad avere incubi riguardo la cosa di cui lui ha più paura: l'altezza. Viene consegnato dalla polizia a un riformatorio. John ha una forte amnesia e non riesce a ricordare quasi nulla del suo passato. La psicologa, Maggie, cerca di aiutarlo e scopre che il ragazzo non dorme da diversi giorni poiché crede che se si addormentasse non riuscirebbe più a svegliarsi. John racconta quindi il suo sogno nel quale vede una bambina castana con dei fiocchetti rossi, che si rivela essere anche il sogno ricorrente della psicologa. Maggie decide di portare John a Springwood, cittadina presente nei sogni di entrambi. Partono con un furgone nel quale si sono nascosti tre ragazzi (Spencer, Carlos e Tracy) intenzionati a fuggire dal riformatorio. Poco prima di arrivare a destinazione, Maggie si accorge della presenza dei tre ragazzi ai quali ordina di chiamare da una cabina telefonica, una volta arrivati, il riformatorio cosi da farsi venire a prendere. John e Maggie girano per la città con la speranza di trovare indizi sul passato del ragazzo, il quale ormai è convinto di essere il figlio di Freddy. Nel frattempo Tracy, alla guida del furgone, cerca di scappare insieme ai suoi due amici, ma ogni volta si ritrovano al punto di partenza. Ormai calata la notte i tre si rifugiano in una casa per riposare, ma qui Carlos e Spencer troveranno la morte. John, convinto di non poter essere ucciso da Freddy, entra nel sogno di Spencer per cercare di salvarlo, ma Krueger gli rivelerà di non essere suo padre e che fino ad allora lo aveva usato perché gli riportasse la figlia. Cosi questa volta anche John troverà la morte. Maggie alla fine capirà che la vera figlia di Freddy è lei, e con l’aiuto di un altro psicologo, specializzato nello studio dei sogni, riuscirà a scoprire che è possibile portare Krueger al di fuori di un sogno, dove sarebbe possibile ucciderlo. Maggie quindi si addormenta e riesce ad avvinghiarsi al padre, che viene riportato alla realtà con il risveglio della psicologa. Il film si conclude con un combattimento tra padre e figlia, in cui Krueger verrà ucciso facendolo esplodere con una bomba artigianale. Produzione Le società di produzione furono la New Line Cinema e Nicolas Entertainment. Lo stesso produttore della New Line Cinema, Robert Shaye, avrà una piccola parte all'interno del film interpretando un venditore di biglietti per il bus. Il regista Peter Jackson fu assunto per scrivere la sceneggiatura del film. Egli scrisse una bozza che non fu mai utilizzata. Cast Nel film fanno un piccolo cameo Johnny Depp nel ruolo del ragazzo che si vede in televisione, il cantante Alice Cooper che interpreta il padre di Freddy Krueger, gli attori Tom Arnold e Roseanne Barr (all'epoca sposati) nel ruolo dei due coniugi alla fiera di Springwood. Distribuzione Un giorno prima dell'arrivo nelle sale del film, Los Angeles dichiarò il 12 settembre 1991 "Freddy Krueger's Day". Data di uscita Il film venne distribuito in varie nazioni, fra cui:Info sulle date di uscita *Germania, A Nightmare on Elm Street 6: Freddy's Finale '' 5 settembre 1991 *Stati Uniti d'America, ''Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare 13 settembre 1991 *Australia, A Nightmare on Elm Street 6: Freddy's Dead - The Final Nightmare 5 dicembre 1991 *Norvegia 26 dicembre 1991 *Francia, La fin de Freddy - L'ultime cauchemar 8 gennaio 1992 *Svezia 10 gennaio 1992 *Inghilterra 17 gennaio 1992 *Giappone 18 gennaio 1992 *Spagna, Pesadilla final: la muerte de Freddy' 31 gennaio 1992 '' *Portogallo, ''O Último Pesadelo em Elm Street 21 febbraio 1992 *Belgio 26 marzo 1992 *Argentina, Pesadilla 6: La muerte de Freddy 2 aprile 1992 *Finlandia, Viimeinen painajainen Elm Streetillä - Freddyn kuolema 24 aprile 1992 *Brasile, A Hora do Pesadelo 6 - Pesadelo Final - A Morte de Freddy 24 luglio 1992 *Ungheria, Freddy halála - Az utolsó rémálom 31 luglio 1992 Colonna sonora La colonna sonora del film è accreditata a Brian May. Non si tratta del famoso chitarrista dei Queen, bensì di un omonimo compositore australiano. Fu rilasciata il 24 settembre 1991 dalla Warner Bros. Records: Tracce # I'm Awake Now - The Goo Goo Dolls # Everything Remains the Same - Junk Monkeys # Remember the Night - Johnny Law # Treat 'em Right - Chubb Rock # Why Was I Born? (Freddy's Dead) - Iggy Pop # Hold Me Now - Johnny Law # Two Days in February - The Goo Goo Dolls # Give Me a Beat - Young Lords # Nothing Left to Say - Fates Warning Accoglienza Incassi Il film ha incassato un totale di 34.872.033 dollari negli USA e nella prima settimana 12.966.525 dollari. Critica Film con spunti freudiani, futuristico per l'epoca, si consideri che insieme al biglietto venivano distribuiti anche gli occhiali 3D per l'ultima parte del film (quando i protagonisti del film li mettevano era il segnale per farli indossare agli spettatori), per lo spettatore perso di fronte a innovazioni e nuove sensazioni Citazioni e riferimenti Citazioni della saga Della saga di Nightmare fanno parte nove film: # Nightmare: dal profondo della notte (A Nightmare on Elm Street) (1984), di Wes Craven # Nightmare II: La rivincita (A Nightmare on Elm Street Part 2: Freddy's Revenge) (1985), di Jack Sholder # Nightmare III: I guerrieri del sogno (A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors) (1987), di Chuck Russell # Nightmare IV: Il non risveglio (A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master) (1988), di Renny Harlin # Nightmare V: Il mito (A Nightmare on Elm Street: The Dream Child) (1989), di Stephen Hopkins # Nightmare VI: La fine (Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare) (1991), di Rachel Talalay # Nightmare nuovo incubo (New Nightmare) (1994), di Wes Craven # Freddy vs. Jason (Freddy vs. Jason) (2003), di Ronny Yu # Nightmare (A Nightmare on Elm Street) (2010), di Samuel Bayer Categoria:Film horror Categoria:Originale